Zero Chapter 020
Brother and Sister II is the twentieth chapter of the Freezing: Zero manga series, second chapter of Zero Volume 5 and second chapter of the Amelia Evans Arc. Summary Amelia goes to the back for the loan, but she is denied because she neither has credit nor has the annual income required to even apply for the loan. Furthermore, Amelia is not gainfully employed and her holdings with the bank also do not qualify her for the loan. Amelia politely leaves though grits her teeth and when two of the bankers discuss the amount of money in Amelia's account they callously say that she has "practically nothing." Amelia is denied at another bank for similar reasons, not having a full-time job. Amelia walks through the city, disappointed that she isn't being rewarded or given the slightest chance for all of her hard work for Luke. Despite her determination to get Luke into Eaton, none of the banks give Amelia a chance, and Amelia cries not for herself and her brother who'd done nothing to deserve their financial troubles. At that moment, Amelia finds a flier on the ground, which may ensure her a loan. Amelia decides to investigate the advertisement and arrives at the bank office. However, Amelia finds the establishment and worker to be quite shady and is reluctant to agree to a loan, which would put her in serious debt due to the interest rate of the loan. When the worker tells Amelia that he may know of some work that a young lady like herself could do, Amelia misinterprets his meaning and leaves in a huff. Returning home, Amelia hides her worry from Luke and considers her next course of action. To make enough money before the deadline Amelia calculates how much she must make and realizes she must pick up another job. She resolves to do her best in order to raise enough money. Unfortunately, after only a few days Amelia begins to fatigue under the large amount of work. Luke attempts to talk to his sister about her brutal schedule, Amelia refuse to give up. Her fatigue continues to increase and begins affecting her performance at her jobs. While waiting for the bus to her next job, Amelia is picked up and given a ride by a regular customer of her waitress job, Mr. Steven. He does not however, drive Amelia to her destination as promised. Instead he takes her to a secluded park where he then attempts to proposition her for sex in return for financial support. Amelia escapes and flees into the park, where she wanders until morning. Upon sunrise, Amelia observes many people and couples happily enjoying the new day. Deeply upset, Amelia wonders why her parents abandoned her and her brother to their fate. Returning home, Amelia resolves once again to give everything she has into raising money for Luke's education. However, Amelia soon finds an ill Luke in his room. Amelia quickly rushes him to a hospital, where a doctor confirms that his condition has worsened. Luke will need immediate surgery to save his life. The cost of which, being some 18,000 euros, which Amelia cannot hope to pay. She quickly begins rushing all over town to find a loan, but no bank is willing to lend to her. Out of options, Amelia has no choice but to turn to the shady bank from the advertisement. The worker there states that they too cannot lend her such a large loan, to which Amelia responds that she is willing to do anything, even the "work" he spoke of before. The worker asks if she is prepared to do anything in order to save her brother. Amelia swears she is, and asks if she should prove it to him. The worker says such action is unnecessary, and states that Amelia is quite fortunate, as a client of his will pay to dollar for the life of someone like her. Event Note *Out of options, Amelia has no choice but to sell her life to a mysterious benefactor. See also Category:Freezing Zero Chapters